Cupcake Slam
by promise99
Summary: After Megan effs up a batch of cupcakes, Robin decides to help her make some.  Wally goes ape trying to get some cupcakes, and Arty isn't helping.  Birthday fic for Azaria Stromsis.  Happy Birthday!  Read and Review.


**Okay, time for a birthday fic. Happy birthday, Azaria! I really hope that you like this because this pairing is sort of hard for me to write…anyways, happy birthday!**

Robin wandered into the kitchen of Mount Justice, bored out of his mind. There was absolutely nothing to do. No TV, because of Connor, and no gym, because of Wally. Artemis was hogging the computer, too, so Robin decided to hang out with Megan, because she was the logical choice.

"Hey, Megan. Whatcha doin'?" Robin saw her standing in the center of the kitchen, wearing a chef's hat.

"Hey, Robin! Perfect timing! Want to taste the cupcakes I made?" Megan's face was serious, but her voice was hopeful, like she wanted him to like what she made.

"Oh, sure Megan. Anything to get rid of the boredom I'm feeling right now…" He reached over to the batch of cupcakes and grabbed a yellow one with pink frosting. As he lifted the cupcake to his mouth, he felt a sense of foreboding.

_I hope this is actually edible, unlike the last thing she made…"_

He took a bite, and bit into something…crunchy?

"What did you put in this cupcake, Megan? It's not supposed to be crunchy…"

Megan blushed. "Wally told me to add chocolate chips, so I…uh…took potato chips and covered them in chocolate. Then I put them into the cupcakes. Are they bad?"

Robin thought for a second. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but…they're not good. If you want, I could help you make some. Alfred gave me the most amazing recipe. He said it was "Nanna Pennyworth's Family Secret." Whatever that means."

Megan squealed in delight and gave Robin a hug. "Oh, thank you so much! I love you right now! You'll be the first one to taste this new concoction!"

Robin grinned. "If memory serves, I'll need four eggs, cocoa powder, cinnamon, vanilla extract, cooking oil, and some truffles. Do you have those on hand?"

Megan laughed. "You're talking to a chef who feeds five every hungry boys and one tomboy. I have everything on hand. How much of each do you need?"

"Just bring me a new container of everything. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Megan brought him everything and he dumped it into a bowl. Then he started to stir until this thick, diarrhea-like liquid formed.

"Robin, I don't think that batter for cupcakes looks like diarrhea, but if that's how it's supposed to…."

"Megan, could you pre-set the oven to 400 degrees? We need to bake these suckers for about 35 minutes…."

Megan pressed the thermometer with her telepathy, and stirred by hand. When Conner walked by and saw the oven moving by itself, some eggs cracking by themselves, and Robin's face covered in a dark brown sticky liquid, he didn't ask.

* * *

><p>After thirty five minutes of waiting and smelling a thick, chocolaty aroma emanating from the oven, the alarm finally went off. Wally was the first to get to the kitchen, of course.<p>

"Ohh, cupcakes? For me? Megalicious, you shouldn't have." Wally grinned and eyed the confections sitting in the muffin tin.

Robin slapped Wally across the face with a wooden spoon. "Keep away from my treats!"

Megan floated by and grabbed the oven mitts from a shelf. She ushered her way past Wally and Robin and opened the oven. As soon as she had opened the oven, an overwhelmingly amazing scent washed over the whole house. Wally was the first to begin drooling.

"Dude… I've gotta have some!"

Megan pushed Wally back with her telekinesis. He grumbled and sat on a stool in the corner. Robin ninja'd him and placed a "Dunce" cap on Wally's head.

Megan turned to the cupcakes sitting on the counter. "Robin? How long do we need to wait for these to cool before putting some frosting on them?"

"About five minutes. Can you wait that long, Wally?"

Wally had a wild and animalistic look in his eye. "Can I wait? For cupcakes? Hell no. GIMME THOSE CUPCAKES!"

Megan pushed him back to the stool and Robin slapped him with the wooden spoon again. Wally started whimpering. Artemis walked in and saw Wally whimpering. Robin then proceded to bind Wally to the chair with some Ceram wrap.

"Pansy ass." Wally looked up and frowned, at a loss for words. "Dude, what's wrong with him?"

"I think we broke his spirit. Anyways, you wanna help frost these things?"

Artemis grinned. "Sure thing. As long as there's green frosting."

Artemis picked up the knife and started to frost a cupcake, but Megan had done a whole tray of these with her mind. Robin was using a fancy squeeze bag for a swirly design.

"Am I the only one using a knife to cover these things in goo?"

Robin looked at Megan and then turned to Artemis. "Yup."

* * *

><p>Fifteen whole minutes had passed, and Wally was going crazy. Despite the fact that all of the cupcakes had received an equal amount of mucho frosting, the bakers were cleaning instead of eating. There was no choice; Wally had to vibrate through his shackles. Wally started to vibrate, but only got a nosebleed.<p>

Artemis walked up to Wally with a huge chocolate cupcake covered in green frosting. She waved it in front of his face. "Hey, Wally," said Artemis, "You wanna play a game?"

Wally could only nod his head vigorously. "Okay. Guys, get the cupcakes."

Wally paused for a sec. "What game?"

Megan smiled. "Artemis told us about this amazing game called cupcake slam. We wanted to try it out."

Robin nodded. "And guess what, Wally? You're the target."

Wally decided to process this. _I'm the target of an amazing game called cupcake slam…okay._

"Let's do this."

Robin pulled his arm back and tossed the cupcake, straight at Wally's face, but Wally had opened his mouth. Wide. The cupcake went straight down his gullet.

"I didn't even get to taste that! Less power, Rob!"

It was Megan's turn, and she tossed the cupcake at Wally with all her might. It hit him square in the chin. Pink frosting got all over his face. He licked at every spot his tongue could reach. "Mmm, I want more…"

Robin grinned. "That's what she said!"

Artemis laughed as she pulled out her bow. Wally got nervous. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, with the bow? I'm going to win, and then Megan will be forced to lick frosting from your belly button."

Megan frowned. "That was never part of the agreement!"

"Well, Meggers, you did get frosting all over his face, whereas Robin got it to go straight down his throat. You made a mess, so you're losing right now."

Megan frowned and started to pout, but Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ready for this, Wally?"

Wally faced his fate, with a straight face. "Bring it."

Artemis fired the cupcake from her bow, and it hit Wally in the spot between his mouth and nose. Green frosting went everywhere on his face, and he was obligated to lick it off. "Mmm, so good! I want more! Give it to me!"

Robin grinned. "That's also what she said."

* * *

><p>Robin pulled out his camera as Wally lifted off his shirt. "Woo, take it off!"<p>

"Ha ha, very funny, Rob."

Artemis grinned as she grabbed a spoonful of frosting and slathered it all over Wally's belly button.

"Ready, Megan?"

"I hate you."

**And, a cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUN! I hope I made you guys laugh with this story! I had fun writing it! Happy Birthday Azzy! Read and Review, everyone!**


End file.
